The Fall of the PsiCorps
by voidhawc
Summary: Highlander/Babylon5 crossover. Lyta/Zack Methos/Cassandra With the Game revealed as a Vorlon/Shadow manipulation 50 years ago, immortals have been living very ordinary lives. The discovery of their exsistance by the Psi-Corps leads to a covert war.
1. Recruitment

Disclaimers: Babylon 5 and Highlander are not mine. I'm just using the basis to write some interesting ideas down.

Notes: 1. This takes places just after Phoenix Rising (S5 Ep12). 

This story is a Crossover with Highlander. The Game has been over for 50 years, revealed as a false feeling brought on by some compounds in the atmosphere (Vorlon tampering). // … // indicates telepathic conversation _italics_ are thoughts ****

Chapter 1 - Recruitment

Zack sighed and leaned against a wall in his quarters. _Great, just great, _he thought sarcastically. Bester was gone again and the telepaths off the station. _Captain Lochley needs to be told about me_. The strain of the past few days taking its toll, he walked across the room and slumped into the couch. Glancing at the door to make sure it had closed, he raised his hand. 

At the kitchenette a few meters away, a glass slid off a shelf and hovered about a half metre off the floor. At the same time, a bottle of beer slid out of the suddenly open door to the fridge and settled next to the glass. As the fridge door swung shut, the bottle cap twisted off and glided into the disposal unit. The open bottle and the glass then glided over towards Zack, coming to a stop on the coffee table in front of him.

As Zack lowered his arm, he chuckled and reaching out poured the beer into the glass.

* * * * * * * *

Lyta lay on her bed, tears running down her cheeks to be absorb by the pillow she was crying into. _Byron was dead, the Corps must fall,_ she thought.

* * * * * * *

As Captain Lochley walked into the station's morgue she stopped short. The soft, intermittent buzz that assailed her mind a complete shock. She walked forward, feeling the buzz get stronger and stronger as she passed cryo-tube after cryo-tube. All empty she saw. Finally she stopped, only a single tube in front of her as she confirmed to herself that this was were the buzz was coming from, halfway between latent and active, frozen forever. _I wonder if Zack knows_, she thought in shock as she read the screen on the tube, the name jumping out at her. Marcus Cole.

Straightening, she activated her link.

"Lochley to Security."

"Yes, Captain?" replied the security duty tech.

"Where's Chief Allen? Nevermind … get him to meet me in the morgue. Lochley out."

__

This was going to be difficult.

* * * * * * *

****

Zack Allen's quarters

Deeedup. Zack almost groaned as his link sounded.

"Yeah, what?" his annoyance audible in his rough reply.

"Sorry, Chief." Came the voice of the duty tech, "Captain wants to see you in the morgue."

"Where?" was his stunned reply.

"The morgue, Chief"

"Okay, okay," he almost sullenly, setting his half-finished beer on the table. "I'm on my way."

Zack staggered to his feet, and muttering to himself headed for the morgue.

* * * * * * * *

****

B5 morgue, 10 minutes later.

Lochley turned towards the door as she felt Zack approach. _I'm so glad the Game is over. Now we can tell who is approaching_, she thought.

Zack saw the Captain as the door slid open, she was smiling, leaning against the back of the room.

"Zack, do you feel it?" she asked just as soon as the door had closed behind him.

"Feel what, Captain?" Zack replied, a look of puzzlement covering his face.

"The latent buzz," she replied, a frown replacing the smile.

"Sorry, Captain," he said with an inward chuckle, "my other skills seem to cancel that one out." And then he mentally cursed himself. _Not the way to bring that up._

"Zack, who taught you?" she asked with a puzzled look, "and what other skills?"

Zack winced at the tone of the second question and replied, "I don't name him, and I'll tell you later." _Great move Zack, annoy a superior officer and an older immortal at once, brilliant_.

Lochley studied him for a moment, _I'll get that story later_, she thought, and then said, "The one in this tube," indicating the one in front of her, "is a latent."

"So," Zack replied, his rough voice devoid of emotion, "we open it, get him out and train him."

At his response, she wordlessly pointed to the screen set on the tube where the name was displayed. Zack rolled his eyes at her dramatics, then stood frozen as his mind processed the name on the screen.

"Shit, Marcus!" he said after the shock wore off.

"Exactly," came her knife-edged reply, "Now. Who. Trained. You?"

Zack hesitated, then with a sigh replied, "These days he goes by the name Adam Dawson."

He watched in shock as the Captain, the oh-so formal Captain, closed her eyes as a slight smile formed on her face and she whispered a name that not many knew, "Methos."

Zack cleared his throat and said, "I take it you know him, Captain."

Lochley opened her eyes and glancing at the grin Zack was struggling to control, replied. "Yes, Get him here, would you please."

"Yes, Captain," Zack turned to leave then a sudden thought hit him and he turned back to face her. "Uh … what do I do if he says no?"

"Tell him…" Zack watched as a smile transformed her face, "Cassandra needs him here."

Zack nodded and left the Captain with her memories.

* * * * * * * *

****

B5 Customs, 3 days later

The man known currently as Adam Dawson was lost in thought as he moved with the line of people. _Zack knows I dislike space travel, why does he want ME here? For that matter, why does Cassandra need me here? And when did Zack meet her? Does she…_ All these questions and more were running through Methos' mind as he followed the line to customs. As he came through customs he felt the buzz of another immortal, _Zack_ he thought with annoyance. As he moved into the station proper, he felt a tap on the shoulder. 

Zack smiled as his teacher spun around in shock and said, "Captain wants to see you."

Methos rolled his eyes at his former students dramatic statement and muttering about the arrogance of youth, followed him to the transport tube.

* * * * * * * *

****

Captain's Office, 5 minutes later

Methos stopped in shock at the sight of the woman behind the desk. "Cassandra?!?" he asked incredulous.

"Hello, old man." Came her reply. She got up from her chair and walked around the desk. Leaning back against it, she smiled at his shocked expression and said, "Hello, love. Welcome to Babylon 5."

That statement shook him from his stupor, stepping forward he placed a hand to her forehead. Stopped and then moving back said, "No fever. Are you feeling all right Cassandra? I could have sworn you called me `love'?"

Looking at his puzzled face she began to chuckle and that soon grew to full-born laughter. Throwing her arms around him, she kissing him soundly. After a few seconds he pushed her away and, with a slight smile, said, "Not to seem unappreciative, but what brought that on? Last time I saw you, you wanted me dead."

Leaning back against the desk again, she smiled.

"Let's just say that I re-evaluated my feelings and your actions. Now, we," indicating Zack and herself, "have a problem."

"I see. And you thought of me, I'm touched." 

Methos watched as Cassandra bristled at his sarcasm. Then, to his surprise, she relaxed, and replied.

"Actually, I merely wanted a teacher. And as mine is dead," Methos winced internally as she gave him a glare, "I asked Zack if he could name his."

"So you need a teacher," his face was bland, but she could tell he was puzzled, "Why didn't you do it? Zack could have." His tone was telling, he was getting annoyed.

"Neither Zack nor I wish to resign, and our problem has to leave the station." She answered exasperatedly. _Why can't he act his age_ she wondered.

Sighing he sat down, "Does this problem have a name? And does he or she really need training now that the Game is over?"

Joining him, Cassandra and Zack sat down.

"Do you know the name Marcus Cole?" Cassandra inquired.

Methos looked at her, "He's your frozen latent?" he asked. At her nod, he looked across at Zack for confirmation. At his nod, Methos sprawled backwards into the chair.

"Well, Are you going to do it?" Zack inquired. His gravelly voice slicing through the silence like a PPG shot.

"I'm thinking it over kid, relax."

"Okay, I'll…" his voice trailed off as all three felt the mental scream of an immortal.

Zack was the first to recover, and with a shake of his head, asked, "Anybody know who that was?"

"Amanda," came the answer from Methos and Cassandra simultaneously. Methos continued, "Last I heard she was on Mars. Psi-Corps?" he directed the question to Cassandra.

"Maybe, I'll call Bester," she said as she got up.

"You really think Bester will tell you anything after last week," retorted Zack.

She stopped short, "Okay, then we unfreeze Marcus. Methos gets him and our local immortal security men to Mars. Yes, including you, Zack," she answered his unspoken question. Turning to Methos, she asked, "Any suggestions?"

"Yes, any local telepaths we can trust? With the exception of Zack here…" he stopped at the look of shock on Cassandra's face, and turning to Zack caught his wince before it faded off his face. "You didn't tell her." It was a statement but Zack nodded anyway. "It doesn't matter, an answer please."

Cassandra looked at Zack and queried, "Lyta?"

Zack grimaced, "Well, she hates the Corps. And until recently I would have said a definite yes. Now, I don't know."

Cassandra frowned, "Byron screwed with her head didn't he?"

Zack nodded and whispered something under his breath that she couldn't hear. Clearing his throat, he said, "I can still ask."

"Do so," replied Methos, " In the meantime, the Captain and I will go get the popsicle out of storage."

Zack stopped halfway to the door, and instead of continuing, pulled a pen from a pocket and wrote a series of letters and numbers on a piece of paper. Holding it out, he said, "You'll need this," at their puzzled look, he continued, "It's the security code to turn off the cameras in the morgue and surrounding corridors."

Cassandra smiled, " Thank you, Zack."

With that he turned and left to find Lyta.

Methos turned to Cassandra and said, "Well, **Captain**. Let's do this."

Cassandra grinned at his sarcasm, "Very well, **Adam**. And you can call me Liz, in private."

Methos smiled, bowed and said, " After you, my dear." Indicating the door with a sweep of his arm. Straightening, he frowned and turning to her as she started for the door, said, "Did you want to contact MacLeod?"

"Why?"

"To tell him the calvary was coming."

She stopped short of the door but did not turn to face him. "Let's get Mr Cole out of the morgue first," she said with a low voice, and then continued out the door.

He looked after her with a frown, and then with a shrug his face resumed its' customary non-expression and followed.

* * * * * * * *

****

10 minutes later

After retrieving Marcus, they made their way to the room Cassandra had reserved for Methos in Red 5. The explanations began…

* * * * * * * *

****

The Zocalo

Zack looked around, and spotting Lyta talking to someone moved towards her. Approaching the table he cleared his throat to attract her attention. Lyta looked up and Zack saw an expression of what he would call shock cross her face, followed by a mask that barely hid the anger that seemed to radiate out of her eyes.

"What do you want, Zack?"

"Lyta, we need to talk," and shooting a glance at her companion, he emphasised, "**Alone**."

"We have nothing to talk about Zack. I suggest you leave." She could see the hurt at her words in his eyes, but his face remained impassive.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Lyta. We need to talk, today." He could understand her anger, at him, at the universe. But she needed to put it behind her, otherwise it would bury her soul.

"Or what, Zack?" Lyta felt slightly amused at his insistence, but didn't let it show.

"Or we may never speak again."

"Is that a threat Zack? If it is, it's a rather poor one." She mentally restrained herself from scanning to discover just what he meant by that statement.

"No threat, Lyta. Merely an unpleasant fact." He said, with a soft smile at the look of confusion that crossed her face as she digested his words.

"Your place, an hour." Lyta replied, with puzzlement warring with curiosity on her beautiful face. She turned back to her conversation. Zack nodded and left, not seeing Lyta's eyes fasten onto his back as he stepped into the transport tube. _An unpleasant fact… an unpleasant fact…_ The phrase he had used running through her mind as the doors shut.  


* * * * * * * *

****

Adam Dawson's Room, Red 5

"Well Zack, is she coming?" asked Methos, cleaning the blood from his hand with some cloth.

"I don't know yet. How are you, Marcus?" turning to the stunned looking ranger seated with a vacant expression on his face.

"Hmmm… Oh, Zack, are you one of these…" Marcus trailed off, acting as if he didn't say the word, it wouldn't be true.

Zack smiled, "Yes, I'm an Immortal. As are you."

Methos interrupted, "What do you mean `I don't know yet'? An answer would be appreciated."

Zack turned to Methos with a funny half-smile on his face. "She's meeting me at my place in 50 minutes. We are going to talk it over then."

"Perfect. Zack, get your guys that are going to your place, I'll get the Captain…"

* * * * * * * *

****

Zack's quarters, 50 minutes later

Lyta stepped out of the transport tube, turned left and headed for Zack's quarters. Her mind was whirling, a constant blitz of ideas, some contradicting others, in a blaze of worry and puzzlement. She stopped at his door and pressed the announcer.

"Zack, its Lyta."

The door slid open, Lyta stepped through and stopped suddenly, her mouth open. Her gaze travelled across the forms of four, no, five members of security, the Captain, sitting upright next to a man she had not seen before, to Zack, who looked extremely disgruntled.

"Zack," she said slowly, "I thought you said alone?"

"I did," he said sourly, "the old man," he indicated the man lounging next to the Captain, "overruled me."

__

So much for this talk being about Zack and me, she thought sadly. Clearing her throat, she turned her gaze back to the man seated next to the Captain.

"Well, What did you want Zack to discuss with me, Mr…?" she trailed off, wondering who this man was to tell Zack to do anything.

"Adam Dawson, Ms Alexander, and we need your help."

Zack cleared his throat. Lyta saw `Adam' glance at Zack and smile, she could tell he was amused and that Zack, after a sideways glance at him, was not happy.

"Really," she answered, directing an unblinking gaze at him, "with what? And how?"

"With our problem, and the how is by using your abilities to help conceal our movements," he paused, "from the Psi-Corps."

Lyta started, Zack could see her shock at the last part of his mentor's statement. She looked from one occupant of the room to another, seeing only determination, no fakery.

"What's in it for me?" she asked boldly.

"What do you want?" he replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Money, lots of it, and a ship or three." Lyta replied with a smirk, maybe this would solve the problem the rogues had.

"Would ten million credits be sufficent?"

At his question, Lyta's eyebrows rose in shock. _Ten million credits_, she thought, _what the hell do you want me to do that could be worth that much?_

"And," he continued, "four long-range expedition-class vessels."

Lyta was stunned. "Who are you? And how do you have such resources?"

"Let's just say, we've been around for a while." He answered with a grin. "Well, what do you say?"

"Yes," Lyta replied, not thinking straight at the mention of the bonanza that this job could bring, "half the money in advance and you have a deal."

"Done, see Zack, that wasn't so difficult now was it?"

At his question, Lyta glanced at Zack, the disappointment on his face cut at her soul like a knife. _Why does it hurt?_ She wondered. _It's not like we're friends any more_, she told herself. A voice cut through her thoughts.

"Now, Lyta, your credit account. Where do you want the 5 million deposited?"

It struck her with the force of a sledgehammer. She had just agreed to something unspecified. Made a deal without knowing all the details. Now she understood Zack's disappointment.

"Aha," Adam again interrupted the flow of her thoughts, "You have just realised you don't know what you agreed to." His smile was smug, so much so she wanted to wipe it off his face with her fist.

"Yes," Lyta replied to the non-question, controlling the urge to put him through a bulkhead, "So why don't you tell me?"

"You see Zack, she acts so mercenary but is really so moral."

At his statement, Lyta cast another quick look at Zack and saw his face in what she privately called his official mode, no emotion visible.

"Well," she said, "are you going to explain?"

The smile that lit Adam's face, shocked her to the core.

"Why, yes," he began, "you see…"


	2. Approaches

Disclaimers: Babylon 5 and Highlander are not mine. I'm just using the basis to write some interesting ideas down. This is an AU story.

Notes: 1. This takes places just after Phoenix Rising (S5 Ep12). 

2. This story is a Crossover with Highlander. 

3. The Game has been over for 50 years, revealed as a false feeling brought on by some compounds in the atmosphere (Vorlon tampering).

4. // … // indicates telepathic conversation.

5._ italics_ are thoughts.

****

Chapter 2 - Approaches

****

Mars, 3 days later

Lyta glanced around at her companions, this tunnel was starting to cave in, but they did not seem worried. They hadn't asked her to start jamming but she had done so as soon as they entered the tunnel system, this was not on operation she wanted stopped or caught.

As they turned the corner, the tunnel widened into a chamber with several tunnels exiting from it. Seated in the middle of the chamber were two men, seemingly opposites. One was smaller, slight, with a face that seemed cut from a block of granite with a bad chisel, topped with short cut blond hair. The other was taller, built like a linebacker with an attractive, almost handsome, face and his hair long, in a ponytail.

Lyta watched as the man she knew as Adam stepped forward with a smile.

"Connor, Duncan, glad you could make it."

The two rose as he addressed them.

"Aye, old one," replied the blond-haired one, "And who is the goddess ye brought with ya?" The sweep of his arm indicating Lyta.

Zack watched in amusement as Lyta's facial expression showed her embarrassment. Adam ignored it.

"Lyta Alexander meet Conner," the blond-haired one, Conner, stepped forward and gave a short bow, "and Duncan," the darker one nodded, " Everybody else know each other? Good."

As Lyta opened her mouth to ask a question, Duncan got in first, " We're wasting time, old man."

Methos looked at Duncan, almost condescendingly, and replied, "Time cannot be wasted, Duncan," turning towards Lyta he continued, "I believe you wished to say something Lyta."

"Yes," she replied after blinking, _How did he know that?_, "Do we know where she is?"

"Good question, Conner?" Lyta watched in shock as the Adam diverted the question to one of the two men that had been waiting for them.

"Somewhere in Dome 43. It's a Psi Corps Facility about 10 klicks east of here. The tunnels can get us inside."

Lyta blinked again, _They had done recon. This increased, and decreased, their chances_. She thought sadly. She opened her mouth to ask another question when Adam cut in.

"Okay," he continued, "Lyta, can you start and maintain the block for that distance? Add in six hours search time."

She nodded, and interrupted as he was about to continue, "What is Marcus going to be doing? And who was the guy that got us past customs without an ID check?"

Lyta watched as the frown faded onto and off of his face.

"Marcus," he answered, "is assisting Nick Wolfe, the man who got us past customs, in acquiring transport off Mars." He smiled and continued, "Zack, your our backup."

Lyta watched as Adam caught the eyes of everyone there, moving onto the next face at their nod, "Let's move out."

Lyta almost flinched as Zack fell into step beside her. She felt confused, strange. She had never felt this way before, not even with Byron. She had been feeling this way ever since he sat down next to her on the shuttle that left the station. She felt… safe. The safety she felt when Zack was around thrilled, and scared, her, but the way he acted indicated that he did not notice anything different. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding with a soft, barely audible, sigh.

* * * * * * *

****

Babylon 5, Medical Bay 1

Doctor Steven Franklin was frowning at the report about the gas balance in Red 15 when his scheduler went off.

"Time for scheduled 10 dash 403 point 6 inspection of…"

Steven groaned at the computer's announcement, and interrupting it, said, "Reschedule for 1600."

"Confirmed." Came the computer's reply. Steven could almost hear it gloating, he didn't like these inspections.

* * * * * * *

****

Mars, Five hours later, just outside Dome 43

As Adam called a halt, Lyta slumped, and fully expecting to collapse onto the floor in a heap, was surprised when she felt someone catch her. As she was gently lowered to the ground, Lyta turned her head to see who it was that had stopped her undignified collapse. Her eyes widened as Zack's face came into view, an expression of concern covering his chiselled features.

"Tired?" he asked with a grin, as she just nodded, he continued, "then sleep." She started to shake her head but stopped all movement as she felt another telepath slip past her barriers. She readied her defences and was about to try and throw the presence out of her mind when it mapped what she was doing to create the blanket of nothingness over their little group and left as abruptly as it entered. She opened her mouth to shout a warning and started to struggle as a hand clamped itself over her mouth. Lyta froze in shock as Zack's words mode it past her fatigue addled mind.

"Relax, it was just me. Now sleep."

To her brief amazement, the last statement was followed by a telepathic nudge that sent her spiralling into unconsciousness. And she dreamed.

* * * * * * * *

****

Babylon 5, Docking Bay 15, 3 days previous

Lyta glanced around the bay and frowned, nobody official was there. But this was approved, she knew this because Zack would never have been here if it wasn't.

As she boarded the small vessel, Zack was behind her. She stopped as she saw the face of one of those already on board, her mind unable to accept what her eyes were seeing. _He's dead_, she thought with shock, _he can't be here, he's DEAD_. She watched, paralysed as Marcus Cole stood and smiled at her.

"Hello Lyta," he said, the smile widening into a grin, "long time no see."

Marcus watched in amusement as the stunned look that had appeared on her face when she recognised him faded to shock, moved onto confusion and settled into an expression that erased his amusement, fear. He watched apprehensively as Lyta took a step back, the expression on her face showing that she was almost ready to run for her life.

She started as a hand rested on her shoulder in comfort. Zack, she recognised him, how she didn't know.

"It's okay," Zack stated in a whisper to her, "I'll explain on the way."

Lyta nodded jerkily and slid into the seat furthest from the one that Marcus was lowering himself back into. Zack sat next to her, and smiling a strained smile said, " I guess we owe you an explaination."

* * * * * * * *

****

Mars, present

Lyta woke with a start. Her eyes snapping open to see Zack smiling above her.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Time to move." He said as his eyes traced over her body. Upen seeing her eyes open, his gaze left her and fixed to a part of the rocky floor about two meters to her left, as his face coloured slightly with embarrassment.

"I'll rise," she replied, with a grin, "but I refuse to shine on less than an hours sleep." She studied him for a few seconds, then getting to her feet asked, "When you told me about immortals, why didn't you mention your abilities?"

With an innocent look on his face, he replied, "What abilities?"

Lyta glared at him, and with a hefty mental nudge, sent, // _These abilities, you numbskull. _// Her glare turned into a grin as she saw Zack flinch and smile apologetically.

// _Sorry_, // he returned, // _don't really think about them much. And I disagree with the idea that telepaths are separate from the rest of humanity. They're just humans with a gift. _//

Lyta felt his embarrassment and could pick up the defensive tone in his reply. Mentally reaching out and probing, she felt his shields, their strength stunned her. Lyta stepped to Zack, and placing one hand on his arm and the other on his shoulder, she whispered, "Let me in Zack."

Zack took in the earnest look on her face and sent, // _Only if you return the favour_. //

Lyta smiled and answered // _Certainly _//

She felt his shields drop, and lowering her own, started to scan. She stopped as words slammed into her brain, // _Don't scan, merge. _//

// _What? _// Lyta was stunned, the sheer strength of his presence making it hard to concentrate, // _Merge? How? _//

// Accept. //

Lyta looked at him. Zack could see the doubt that flickered in her eyes. He cupped her face and continued in a whisper, "I'll show you, relax."

Lyta tensed as she felt Zack slip into her mind. She relaxed ever so slightly, as the expected pain did not materialise. Lyta felt Zack guide her into dropping barriers she didn't even realise she had.

Zack almost winced as he threaded his mind into hers. The anger that she kept pinned up, hidden behind a shield of her making. He didn't think she knew just how destructive that anger could get if it wasn't dissipated soon. It was battering him, smashing at the shield she had around it. _This is not healthy_, he mused, _I'm going to have to find a way to release that before it breaks her mind into pieces_.

As their minds merged, they each found in the other, hidden deep within the mind, an area walled off.

// _Shall we?_ // sent Lyta in a query.

Zack nearly frowned, he knew what he kept bottled away, his love for her_. What did she hide?_ he wondered, _What was so contained that she did not even realise the area was there until they merged?_

// _If you wish_, // he returned, leaving the decision in her hands.

// _Lets_, // she continued, the mental equivalent of a smile accompanying the thought.

As he forced the barriers to drop, he felt her doing the same.

Lyta dropped the barriers, wondering, _What do I keep locked up so tight?_ As emotions flooded out, _Love_, she recognised, _for who? Zack_. The realisation stunned her, she had never even known it was there. She felt the feelings flow through the merge, her fear suddenly spiked. _What if Zack doesn't feel the same?_ The question, and her fear, were answered a heartbeat later. She felt the thoughts and feelings that Zack had kept bottled up for years. She felt love sing through the merge. _For who?_ she wondered, _for me_, she realised with a sense of relief.

Methos felt a chill, and turning, saw the two telepaths locked together. He mentally winced, _now is not the time for those two to meld_. Mentally cursing in every language he knew, he moved towards them.

Zack felt his love for her flow through the merge and he felt an emotion flow back towards him. At first he thought it was just an echo of his, when the knowledge struck him like a lightening bolt. It wasn't an echo, they were her feelings for … him.

A voice cut through the merge.

"Not that I don't appreciate a good romance, but we need to go."

Adam's voice cut through the intense emotion, flowing through the merge like ice. Lyta sighed as the link dissolved. Zack's voice sounded in her mind, // _Later?_ //

// _Yes,_ // she replied, // _and I will resume the blanket_. //

Methos watched, amused, as his words caused the two to slump apart, a slight flush on both faces showing their embarrassment.

Zack let his projection lapse after he felt Lyta's gain enough strength to hide their presence.

The team moved out, Duncan and Conner in the lead.

Ten minutes later, they approached the foundations of Dome 43. A hatch had been set into the wall to allow access to the tunnels.

// _Zack_, // sent Lyta, // _can you take over_. //

// _Sure_ // he returned.

As Duncan reached out to open then hatch, Lyta placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Wait," she said, "let me mind-walk and see if anyone is on the other side." She placed a hand to the hatch and closed her eyes.

Two seconds later, she opened her eyes and said, "Two on the other side, no one else close."

Conner nodded and looked at Duncan. Duncan, his face somber, nodded slowly in return.

Conner's brogue cut through the air, "Can ye mask their death cry lass?"

"There's nobody else there," she replied, confused.

"The telepathic one," Conner clarified.

"How do you… Yes," Her initial reluctance dissolving under Conner's steady gaze.

"Do so please." Adam's comment seemed to remind them all that he was the one in charge of this recovery.

Lyta held her breath, then, letting it out with a rush, nodded. Duncan swung the hatch open. Conner, katana in hand, stepped softly through. Two fast strokes, four soft thuds and it was over. They were in.


	3. Discoveries

Disclaimers: Babylon 5 and Highlander are not mine. I'm just using the basis to write some interesting ideas down. This is an AU story.

Notes: 1. This takes places just after Phoenix Rising (S5 Ep12). 

2. This story is a Crossover with Highlander. 

3. The Game has been over for 50 years, revealed as a false feeling brought on by some compounds in the atmosphere (Vorlon tampering).

4. // … // indicates telepathic conversation.

5._ italics_ are thoughts.

Authors Note: A big thank you to all who reviewed.

Windrider, Jaxa, more, Sara(*2), Moon Bunny, Lauriergirl, shadowship, Bluestar, Rachelle Ryan, ArthurTN804(*2), cal, Christine, Dragonelf, DiaLin, and TV Chick.

To answer some questions

Sara: No, sorry nobody is going to tell Susan, but she will find out.

Christine: Zack can't sense pre-Immies cause his telepathy and stuff get in the way. He has no problem with full Immies. Susan as a pre-Immie might work but she won't already be immortal. We'll see.

On with the story

****

Chapter 3 - Discoveries

****

Building 4, Dome 43

"Mr Bester, sir," the young P8 began, "the guards at hatch 5 failed to check in."

"And you are bothering me with this why?" Bester asked sourly.

"The patrol sent out found the two guards, dead, but no-one heard a death scream."

Besters' head snapped up, paying attention for the first time.

"Bloodhounds?" the single word was a question, almost an accusation.

"Deployed, sir But they have come up empty, nobody is here that shouldn't be." The young man was looking at the floor. Bester could see he was embarrassed.

"Anybody missing?" Bester's question was almost gentle.

No, sir," came the immediate reply, "everybody's baffled."

"Any new projects?"

"Not that I know of, sir."

"Double the patrols."

* * * * * * * *

****

B5 morgue, same time

Every three months he did this. As Steven Franklin walked the morgue, manually checking each occupied tube, he was preparing himself for the one at the far end. The cryo-tube that held a friend, and if Susan had her way, always would.

Steven got to the last tube and, taking a breath, opened it. He let his breath out with a gasp, and placed a hand into the empty tube. _It's empty, what the…_ he thought with shock.

He stood still for a moment, then walked swiftly out. The sound of a link activating echoing around the now empty facility.

* * * * * * * *

****

Captain's office, Babylon 5, 10 minutes later

Cassandra sat at her desk, starring sadly at the pile in her IN tray. _Why did I take this job? Oh yeah. A friend asked me to._ Her brooding was interrupted by Dr. Franklin's voice.

"Captain Lochley," he began, "I've already informed security and President Sheridan, but I felt you should hear it from me."

"Hear what?" she asked after he did not continue.

"Oh," he said, slightly startled, "There's a body missing from the morgue." The words came out in a rush, almost as if the doctor thought that if he could get them out fast enough, they would cease to have meaning.

Steven could see she was stunned, the way her eyes refused to focus on anything was a giveaway. He saw her shake her head, as if throwing off the stasis his statement had seemingly put her into.

__

Oh, Goddess, why me? Cassandra thought plaintively. She directed her gaze back to Babylon 5's CMO. And, silently indicating the chair by her desk, said, "Please continue, doctor."

Steven frowned slightly, the captain sounded different, somehow, an undertone in her voice that she couldn't quite suppress. For a moment he wondered about it, then ignoring it, he continued.

"Somebody removed the body of Marcus Cole from the morgue," Steven studied her face as he went on, "I've got security going over the securecam footage from the last three months. And I suspect that the President will contact Captain Ivanova."

"Thank you, Doctor. It seems as if you have everything under control. So, if you will excuse me," she waved a hand at her cluttered desk, "I need to get back to it."

"Certainly, Captain." Steven looked at her, feeling slightly confused, turned and left.

Cassandra watched as the doctor left her office. She waited a few moments, then with a groan let her head drop. A thud echoed around the office as her forehead hit the desk. _Fantastic_, she thought sarcastically, _What else can happen today?_

* * * * * * * *

****

Mars, Dome 43

They were halfway to the special projects building of the Psi-Corps. The security patrols had been finding the bodies of the guards and the patrols that got in their way. Although Zack and Methos had tried to minimise the casualties, some just were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Zack could see Lyta was sweating. The strain of cloaking their presence from the teams of bloodhounds was beginning to show.

Zack moved up beside her and whispered into her ear, "Would you mind some help?"

// _Please, Zack. I don't know how much longer I can keep this going._ // Lyta sent. Her clenched jaw preventing audible conversation.

Zack sent his mind spiralling out, establishing another cloak … blanket … shield, around them. He felt the probing of the bloodhounds, felt their minds hammer at the shield.

Lyta felt the pressure that had become her almost constant companion for the last half-hour dissipate as Zack took the brunt of the probing.

Zack watched the tension drain from her face as his shield replaced hers. He smiled as she relaxed.

Their group was moving stealthily towards their objective.

* * * * * * * *

****

Psi-Corps Mars HQ, Bester's office

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bester," the suit replied, "You are not cleared to know that information."

Alfred Bester was becoming annoyed. He enjoyed confusing normals, but this was getting out of hand.

"Listen," he said, "I'm not asking what the project is, all I want to know is if any have been started recently?"

"I have already answered that question, good day."

The sound of the comm going dead cut off Bester's protest. He fumed silently, struggling to contain his anger.

He sighed. "We're getting out of control." His admission to the silent, empty room surprised himself. _Too many secrets_, he thought sadly. He remembered back to the history lesson he had had many years ago. The teacher had been a normal, but one every student had respected. He remembered the last lesson his class had with that teacher.

"To guide, to teach, to protect," Al whispered the words sadly_. How far have we strayed from the original idea? The founders of the Corps would probably … no, definitely hate their creation now._ Bester thought grimly, _perhaps it is time to leave?_

"No," he said to himself, "Let's see if I can get the Corps back to its ideals. But do I even know what those ideals are?"

His question shook him. He had never doubted the rightness of his ideas before.

* * * * * * * * 

****

Mars, Dome 43, 10 meters from the Special Projects Building

"Well, this is great." Zack commented sarcastically after he had looked at the block of concrete that was the Special Projects Building.

"Told you it would be heavily guarded," Lyta sighed.

Zack glanced at her, she was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"We canna wait," Conner stated, "Marcus and Nick will have a ship ready for us soon."

* * * * * * * *

****

Government Office, Mars

The woman formerly known only as Number One, now known by her real name, Teresa 'Tessa' Halloran, stared at the report in front of her in disbelief. She looked back up at the official that was shifting his weight from side to side, nervously.

"What the hell it this?" her hand indicated the report.

"Ma'am, it was approved by this office." She cut him off before he could try to explain.

"But NOT by me. Dammit!" With a shake of her head she managed to convey the feeling that she would probably rather shoot something than deal with this.

"Get out of here," she said, looking at the nervous little man. As he left, she jammed her hand down on the comm signaller.

"Yes, ma'am?" came the calm voice of her aide.

"Get me whoever is in charge of the security section in Dome 43."

* * * * * * * *

****

Dome 43

Zack glanced around the corner again to get a count of the opposition they were facing. He turned back, Conner saw the puzzlement on his face.

Zack saw Conner quirk an eyebrow in silent question.

"All but ten are heading that way," Zack's hand pointed at an angle away from them, towards another section of the Dome.

"Trap?" the question came from Sanchez, one of the immortal security guards.

Zack shrugged, "Doesn't matter, Indio Alpha 3 people. Let's be about it."

Methos watched as Zack and his people began removing funny looking tubes and PPG caps that were marked with black. As they attached the tubes to the front of their weapons with a push and a half-turn, Methos grinned. _Trust Zack to find a way to silence PPGs._

Lyta watched, bemused, as the B5 security personnel finished their modifications and changed the caps in their PPGs.

Zack watched as Andrews flipped off the safety on his PPG. The softer whirr of arming quieter than normal. A quick glance around at his people and Zack smiled.

Lyta almost shuddered, Zack's smile was almost predatory. She watched as he raised his arm, glanced around the corner then dropped his arm as he brought his weapon up.

The immortals moved with precision. Their weapons soft discharges unlike the usual loud PPG blasts. The bolts weren't their usual bright red either, they were softer, dimmer, harder to see.

Within seconds the ten Mars security personnel left at the main, and only, entrance to the building were down.

They had access.

A/N: I was expecting this chapter to be longer, and up sooner, but I ran into a block.


	4. Knowledge

Authors Note:

Sorry this has taken so long people. RL can be annoying.

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry its so short.

Disclaimers: Babylon 5 and Highlander are not mine. I'm just using the basis to write some interesting ideas down. This is an AU story.

Notes: 

1. This takes places just after Phoenix Rising (S5 Ep12). 

2. This story is a Crossover with Highlander. 

3. The Game has been over for 50 years, revealed as a false feeling brought on by some compounds in the atmosphere (Vorlon tampering).

4. // … // indicates telepathic conversation.

5._ italics_ are thoughts.

****

Chapter 4 – Knowledge

****

Mars Spaceport

"So, Mr Wolfe," the ranger began.

"Nick," the interruption was curt.

"I'm sorry?" Marcus' calm tone of voice at odds with the puzzled look on his face.

"You can call me Nick," came the calm reply.

"So, Nick," the ranger tried again, "How are we going to do this?"

"It's already done," Nick stated as they moved through the crowds towards the far side of the spaceport.

* * * * * * * *

****

Psi-Corps Special Projects Building

They had cut through the first three security checkpoints like a hot knife through warm butter. The immortals muffled PPGs had given them an incredible advantage over the security force.

The fourth checkpoint was different. It started out well, surprise was total, however, these guards were a little more alert than the others. The return fire mainly splattered against the wall, but the normal PPG fire was enough to start the alarms shrieking.

Zack watched, eyes widening, as he tracked one of the last bolts fired. It slipped through the clustered bodies and smashed into Lyta's chest. He saw Methos catch her as she slumped down, dead. 

Zack was wondering how he had gotten to her side after only a second.

"Zack, ZACK," Methos' voice pierced the layer of ice that had seemed to have gathered around him, "Get rid of the cameras."

Zack blinked himself out of shock as Methos' command registered. He shut his eyes and sparks flew from places in the ceiling.

* * * * * * * *

****

Security Office, SP Building

Simon Clanning cursed as the monitors went blank. What had been an ordinary boring shift had become quite nerve racking in the last few minutes. He hit a couple of switches and smiled slightly as the secondary cameras came up. They only covered stairwells and elevator banks, but it was better than nothing.

* * * * * * * *

****

Mars Spaceport, STS shuttle

Nick and Marcus had arrived at Nick's shuttle. He had explained that he had a ship in orbit waiting for them and that they would dart in to retrieve the team just outside the Dome. They were now waiting for departure clearance.

* * * * * * * *

****

Babylon 5, Captain's Quarters

Cassandra hadn't been sleeping well lately and it was beginning to affect her work, not to mention the amount of make-up she had been using lately. Ever since seeing Methos again she had been having some dreams. She seriously needed to have a talk with him.

* * * * * * * *

****

EAS Apollo, Captain's Quarters

Susan Ivanova woke to the shrill beeping of her link. Whoever decided the sound those things made had to be that annoying should be shot, she decided.

"Yes," the gruff response proving that the Russian bear was alive and well.

"Sorry, Captain," came the voice of her night bridge duty officer, "We have a gold channel communication coming in from Babylon 5."


	5. Convergences

Disclaimers: Babylon 5 and Highlander are not mine. I'm just using the basis to write some interesting ideas down. This is an AU story.

Notes: 1. This takes places just after Phoenix Rising (S5 Ep12). 

2. This story is a Crossover with Highlander. 

3. The Game has been over for 50 years, revealed as a false feeling brought on by some compounds in the atmosphere (Vorlon tampering).

4. // … // indicates telepathic conversation.

5._ italics_ are thoughts.

****

Chapter 5 – Convergences

EAS Apollo, Bridge

Susan Ivanova sat in the captain's chair at the center of the bridge. She was oblivious to the anxious looks from the lieutenant and ensign at the bridge engineering console, her mind replaying the conversation she had had with John, President Sheridan. A single glance at the console would have told her what they were concerned about, it was lit up like an old fashioned Christmas tree, the red overload lights throwing a red tinge over that corner of the bridge.

The crew could feel the strain on the ship. The way she shuddered and shook. After the captain had received that Gold channel communication from Babylon 5, she had appeared on the bridge, her face a stony mask, and ordered an immediate course change. Followed by orders that took out half the interlocks in the drive. The Apollo was now running at nearly her design parameters. Problem was that the reactors, the drive and her compensators were redlined. She was burning years off of the ships' components.

* * * * * * * *

****

Dome 43

After they got outside the building, the team spent several minutes dodging patrols before the activity died down.

With Duncan carrying Amanda and Zack carrying Lyta, they slipped easily through back streets and tunnels.

They stopped close to the edge of the Dome, Amanda was convulsing as her body healed. Lyta spasmed as the last bit of genetic manipulation the Vorlons did kicked in.

"Zack," Lyta's first gasped word managed to make Zack jump.

He watched as she opened her eyes. Zack smiled as he watched her react to the fact that she was still alive. "Welcome to eternity."

Lyta heard his words, and she stopped moving for a moment, before launching herself at him.

Methos felt power stirring, in a way he hadn't for many, many years. Looking up from where he was helping Duncan and Conner hold Amanda down. He saw Zack and Lyta's quickenings start to entwine as they kissed. Mentally cursing in at least ten different languages, he turned his attention back to helping keep the attractive 1400 years old woman from breaking any bones as her quickening got rid of the results of 5 days of Psi-Corps experiments.

* * * * * * * * 

****

10 minutes later

Amanda was awake and able to move now. Duncan though was a little put out, as her first words had been, "Where's Nick?"

Methos looked from the MacLeods, Conner was trying to get Duncan out of his brooding session, to the two telepaths. Lyta and Zack were still standing close, he watched as the blue-white energy that flickered between them disappeared.

"Oh, good. Could we get out of here now?"

His sarcastic statement got them all moving.

* * * * * * * *

****

Bester's Office

"WHAT?!" Besters voice exploded around the room.

The Psi-Cop on the screen winced as the expression on Bester's face combined with the volume of his exclamation.

"First some moron in Special Projects overrides my orders for a concentrated search. Then his orders leave all the airlocks unguarded." Bester's hand slammed down on the comm switch, a squeal of stressed plastic merging with the dying echoes of his tirade.

* * * * * * * * *

****

Outside Dome 43

The rescue team proceeded to the grounded shuttle, immortal physiology adapting to the thin atmosphere of Mars after a few minutes. They moved with ease through the reduced gravity. Their ability to breath the thin air providing an easy out through an unguarded airlock.

The Wolfe Industries shuttle, with covert Electronic Warfare Systems and Electronic Radiation Suppression systems, was effectively not there to the perimeter defences and Mars Ground-to-Orbit traffic control systems.

They reached Nick Wolfe's vessel and left for Babylon 5. Amanda saying that she wasn't going to let him out of their room until they got there was received with wolf whistles and laughter.

* * * * * * * *

****

Babylon 5 Control, 2 days later

Lieutenant Corbin was bored. This evening shift was quiet, very quiet. Nothing was due in until the Wolfe Industries freighter at 2200 station time. Quite suddenly the Jumpgate registered an activation.

As the crew brought the defence grid to standby, Corbin contacted the Captain and informed the members of the Alliance advisory board.

As Cassandra ran for the Control center, still putting on her jacket. _They have to come in on the same day, and less than two hours apart. Fantastic!_ She met John_, President Sheridan,_ there. His almost daily requests for progress had become almost formal, he asked questions, she verbally danced around saying nothing that made any real sense. At least, in a couple of hours Zack would be back. She almost laughed, Zack investigating a crime he helped conceal.

"There she is." The President's statement returned her attention to the Jumpgate as it shut down after depositing the EAS Apollo back into normal space.

"I'd like you present when the shuttle docks." John Sheridan watched as his statement caused his ex-wife to stiffen detectably. For an instant he thought she might refuse, then as her head gave a short, choppy nod, he smiled. "See you there."

Cassandra watched as he left, then violently slammed her hand into a section of wall. She winced as the pain filtered though the annoyance he had caused. _How did he manage that?_ She wondered, he seemed able to pick the thing that she really didn't want to do but couldn't say no to.

Lieutenant Corbin watched as the captain shook the hand she had just dented the wall with. He'd never seen her do anything like that before, for that matter he didn't think anybody could dent the stuff they made those hull walls out of, but she had done it. "You alright, ma'am?"

Corbin's question brought her out of her musing. "Fine, Lieutenant. I'm going to meet our guests."

She didn't hear Corbin's reply as she left the control room.

* * * * * * * * 

****

Later

Susan Ivanova strode into boarding area, the anger radiating from her clearing a path directly to her waiting friends and one annoyed captain.

Introductions were short and to the point. Susan was surprised by the formality of Captain Lochley. It was obvious that she didn't want to be here, and from John's frown, Susan figured that he was the one that had asked the captain to be here. Sheridan made his reason clear with his next statement.

"Susan, Captain Lochley has been the one coordinating the search for Marcus' body." With that statement Susan focused her attention on the other Earth Force officer, including her 'gift'. Babylon 5's captain was radiating nervousness and annoyance along with something … else.

"Would you like to know the status of the search now, or clean up first?" Cassandra was hoping that the answer would be clean up, but knew the answer wasn't going to be that.

"Your office for the search update please."

* * * * * * * *

****

Babylon 5 Control, 1.5 hours later

Corbin was watching as the Wolfe Industries freighter returned to normal space. It was carrying spare parts for the fighters and replacement sections of the station hull. And a few people who were technically still on the station.

* * * * * * * *

After the shuttle landed, the group divided Zack, Methos, Lyta and the others that had come from the station using Zack's knowledge of the station to slip though without notice. While Nick, Amanda and the two MacLeods went though customs. Duncan was startled when the identi-card that Amanda used identified her as Mrs Amanda Wolfe.

* * * * * * * *

****

Adam Dawson's room, Red 5, later

The meeting was not going well. Zack and Cassandra were trying to deal with the problem that was deepening with every moment about Marcus' missing body, so they weren't here. Conner and Amanda were trying to keep Duncan and Nick from each others throats and the security men were back on duty. Leaving Methos, Marcus and Lyta to try and decide what to do about the Corps, and given Marcus' history and Lyta's almost blind hatred, they weren't giving much leeway outside complete destruction.

"ENOUGH!" Methos was annoyed. "This is obviously not working. So I'm going to call for a full Conclave"

A stunned silence met his words. Lyta and Marcus looked confused, while the rest had a blank look of disbelief on their faces.

Amanda broke the silence, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean there hasn't been a full Conclave for almost six thousand years."

"I'm well aware of the time that has past Amanda. But we do not have the necessary distance from events to decide what should happen to the Psi-Corps. Would you tell Cassandra and Zack, please?"

Amanda nodded and, grabbing Nick by the ear, left. 

"Who's Cassandra?" The question came from Lyta, and Marcus was looking a little bewildered.

"You know Cassandra as Captain Elizabeth Lochley." Was Methos' reply.

* * * * * * * * 

****

Captain's Office, 10 minutes later

Cassandra looked up in annoyance as Amanda burst though the entrance. She realised with shock that Amanda hadn't noticed that Susan Ivanova was in the room.

"Cassandra, my dear. You look absolutely stunning in that uniform. And who's that?" The last was said with a gesture towards the surprised Ivanova.

Susan watched as the woman who had just walked into the captain's office like she owned it and greeted Captain Lochley using another name, turned towards her and smiled. "Sorry, didn't see you there. Are you going to introduce us, Cassie?"

Susan's attention was brought back to the desk by a loud thump. She saw Captain Lochley's head resting on the table, and grinned as it rose to reveal a look of mortification on her face. Susan watched Lochley's mouth open to answer.

"I'm Amanda Wolfe. And you are?" Susan nearly burst out laughing at the flummoxed expression on the face of the woman that John had trusted to run the station. "Captain Susan Ivanova."

"Oh, Umm. Oops." Susan watched as Amanda went slightly pink.

"Sorry, Captains. She got away from me. And from the expressions I see on certain faces. You put your foot in your mouth again, didn't you?" This last was directed to the woman standing in the center of the room with a slight blush on her face.

"Say goodbye to the nice Earth Force officers, Amanda."

"But Nick, I just got here."

Susan was trying valiantly to hold back a fit of giggles. Earth Force officers do NOT giggle. When a sentence Amanda said on the way out registered. She's the one Marcus is hung up on. "WAIT! What did you just say?"

"Um."

"I. Want. To. Know. What. Is. Going. On!" Susan felt something hit the back of her head. Then everything went black.

Cassandra caught Ivanova as she collapsed. Then slipping the small knife back into the wrist sheath, she straightened. "Get back in here."


	6. Revelations

Disclaimers: Babylon 5 and Highlander are not mine. I'm just using the basis to write some interesting ideas down. This is an AU story.

Notes: 1. This takes places just after Phoenix Rising (S5 Ep12). 

2. This story is a Crossover with Highlander. 

3. The Game has been over for 50 years, revealed as a false feeling brought on by some compounds in the atmosphere (Vorlon tampering).

4. // … // indicates telepathic conversation.

5._ italics_ are thoughts.

**Chapter 6 – Revelations**

Interstellar Alliance President Sheridan was walking towards the Captain's office when he heard the raised voices.

"Just what the HELL did you think you were doing?" He recognised the annoyance in his ex-wife's voice.

"Whatever do you mean, Cassie? I wasn't the one who just hit an Earth Force officer over the head." An unknown female, Sheridan thought that he just might stay here, able to hear but unable to be seen.

"You know why I did that." Yes, that was definitely annoyance, but resigned, Sheridan had never known Elizabeth Lochley to be resigned about anything. "Nick, help me moved her to the couch."

"Fine," An unknown male, who, John guessed, was called Nick. Now whom would they be moving. "You should know, oof, she's heavy," an obvious reference to the unconscious female they were going to place on the couch, John wondered briefly who she was, "the old man sent us up to tell you that he's going to call a full Conclave." 

"He's WHAT?!? Not on my station, mister." Whatever this conclave was, Elizabeth didn't sound too enthralled about having it aboard the station.

"Hey, don't bite my head off. It was his idea." Sheridan realised that one of two things was going to happen. Either the Captain was going to go see this person, which given her current tone was very likely, or that someone was going to be on the receiving end of a very blistering comm call. Either way it was time for him to announce himself or get out of the corridor. He got out of the corridor.

Cassandra was annoyed. No, she was more than annoyed. As she stomped through the corridor towards the tube shaft mentally cursing in every language she knew. Nick and Amanda trailing along meekly behind her. The doors of the tube-car slid shut behind them.

Sheridan reappeared in the corridor from the room he had taken refuge in. Time to find out just who the Captain of Babylon 5 had hit over the head.

He walked into the office and there on the couch was the one person that he had figured would never get blindsided. Captain Susan Ivanova lay quite peacefully on the couch.

"Sheridan to Franklin."

"Franklin here."

"Stephen, get to the Captain's office, and bring something that will wake someone who is unconscious."

"Be right there." Now to get some security people here. Sheridan trusted Zack Allan but there have been additions to staff since Elizabeth had come on board. But then he trusted Elizabeth Lochley too. This was getting out of hand. Wait and see would be the best policy. Wait for Stephen to revive Susan and see what she had to say.

* * * * * * * *

****

Red 5

The stunned looks on everybody's faces would have been quite amusing to Methos, if the reason for the surprise hadn't been the fact that Cassandra had been yelling at him for the past ten minutes. So far, she had yet to repeat an insult and had switched languages six times. Methos was glad that most of the younger immortals didn't study the old languages, Cassandra was effortlessly slipping from Gaelic to Egyptian to Latin mid-sentence, giving a precise meaning to her words.

Deeedup. Cassandra started as her link sounded. Giving Methos a glare that read _we will finish this later_, she answered the call. Lieutenant Corwin's voice came over the link. "Captain. President Sheridan would like to see you in your office."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Cassandra sighed as she cut the link. She stalked over to the closet and wrenched the door open. Grabbing two cloaks, she tossed one to Methos, and the other to a surprised Marcus. "Put them on. You're coming with me because I just know the reason the President wants to see me has something to do with Ivanova and what she heard." This last was said with a glare at Amanda.

"Why do I need to be there?" The question was almost whined.

"Because I do NOT trust you to discontinue your little plan. So, until we've finished our little talk, I'm not letting you out of my sight, Methos. Move."

* * * * * * * * 

****

Captain's Office

President Sheridan, Doctor Franklin and Chief Allan were listening to Susan's recounting of the moments before she lost consciousness. Zack had brought four security men with him on Sheridan's request, three humans and a Narn. Two of the 'humans' were immortal however, and after listening to Captain Ivanova, Zack was glad of that fact.

As Cassandra entered her office she was immediately aware of two things. One, that Zack was there with four of his people, and two, that Mister Garibaldi didn't seem to be anywhere. Neither item boded well for the little gathering they were having finishing without violence of some sort.

As Sheridan watched Captain Lochley enter he was amazed that even though he could tell she knew exactly what this was about, she seemed perfectly calm about it. He was a little surprised, however, when two people in Ranger cloaks entered behind her and took up positions either side of the entrance.

"Can we do without the guns John?" Lochley's question caught him by surprise. Not to mention that she hadn't called him John since the divorce went though. She was obviously referring to the security personnel stationed in pairs at opposite sides of the room.

"No, I don't think so." Cassandra had hoped that he would answer the other way but they were going to have to do this the hard way.

"Suit yourself." Sheridan eyes widened as he saw Lochley make a sharp chopping motion with her right hand. He watched, frozen, as Zack moved rapidly away from the group. They heard two thuds from where the guards were. Sheridan looked towards one of the positions. The body of an unconscious guard lay at the feet of the other one who had his PPG out and aimed at them. The sound of a pike expanding to its full length and an elbow from Ivanova brought his attention back to the doorway. One of the two that had arrived with Lochley was standing with a fighting pike at parade rest, the other had a strange looking weapon trained on them, both faces were still hidden in their cloaks.

"You couldn't just ask for an explanation, could you John? Had to try and use the threat of force." President Sheridan, Captain Ivanova and Doctor Franklin watched, perturbed, as the woman they knew as Elizabeth Lochley calmly walked around their group and settled into a chair. "Why don't you all take a seat?"

As they sat nervously, Cassandra jerked her head at Zack. He nodded and under their watchful eye got his men out of the room and the injured to sickbay.

Stephen was more than a little nervous. Had it all been for nothing? The civil war, the new alliance. Was it going to crumble from treachery? He watched nervously almost willing himself to wake up, because this surely was a dream. Zack Allan would never go against Sheridan and Ivanova, would he?

Cassandra watched as the Presidents' group watched nervously the three that settled into the couch opposite them.

"Perhaps I should begin with my real name." Cassandra's statement immediately redirected all attention to her. "It is Cassandra." She took a deep breath and continued, "I am Immortal and over thirty-four hundred years old."

A snort came from Ivanova, "Explains ever so much." The sarcasm was cutting. Cassandra merely smiled.

"You wish proof. So be it." Her right hand flicked and she was suddenly holding a small knife. She placed her left hand palm up and rotated it so that they all got a clear view of both the palm and the back of the hand. Then, quite casually, she rammed the knife through her hand. They watched as her face contorted with pain.

"What the hell?" The profanity from a normally cultured Stephen Franklin was accompanied by him rising from his seat.

"Stay seated Doctor," the words were almost bitten off as Cassandra removed the, now bloody, knife.

"I will NOT!" Zack Allan intercepted him and quite forcefully pushed him back into the couch.

"Sit and watch, Doc." The group watched in awe as the wound was lit from the inside. Ten seconds later, they watched as she wiped the blood off her hand and again held it up for inspection. There was no trace of the wound. As they sat speechless, Cassandra told Methos and Marcus to lower the hoods on the cloaks they were wearing.

Ivanova was the first to react. Upon seeing Marcus Cole's face, she launched herself across the gap and caught his chin with a massive upper-cut. Marcus went over the back of the couch before Methos could stop him, and Zack grabbed Susan before she could follow with the intent of causing even more bodily harm.

"That went well." Cassandra glared at Methos as his sarcastic comment broke the silence brought about by Susan Ivanova's sudden violence. 


	7. Shadows, Vorlons and the Game

Disclaimers: Babylon 5 and Highlander are not mine. I'm just using the basis to write some interesting ideas down. This is an AU story.

Notes: 1. This takes places just after Phoenix Rising (S5 Ep12). 

2. This story is a Crossover with Highlander. 

3. The Game has been over for 50 years, revealed as a false feeling brought on by some compounds in the atmosphere (Vorlon tampering).

4. // … // indicates telepathic conversation.

**Chapter 7 – Shadows, Vorlons and the Game**

"Now that Marcus is awake again. Elizabeth, no sorry, Cassandra. Would you care to explain?" Sheridan watched as Elizabeth… Cassandra turned to the other one in the ranger cloak and made an exaggerated sweep with her left hand, motioning him forward. Sheridan heard him mutter about learning to keep his mouth shut.

"How big an explanation do you want?"

Stephen Franklin answered before Sheridan or Susan could respond. "Start from the beginning."

"Life started …" Methos was interrupted before he got any further.

"Of immediate relevance to this …" Cassandra was obviously hunting for a word. Zack provided her with one. "Situation."

"Yes, thank you. Now get on with it old man." Methos grinned, his little tactic had defused the tense situation. People were no longer ready to kill at the drop of a hat. He cleared his throat and started again.

"A little over six thousand years ago Earth was a little more advanced than we are now. This was not due to normal humans, but to the other sentient race to evolve on the planet, us." Methos realised that he was falling far to easily into this role of the storyteller, but he couldn't seem to stop. "We are, as far as we can tell, an offshoot of the human race. We have one advantage on homo sapiens sapiens, we are virtually immortal.

"Eventually a war came, an interstellar war. One which ended, because we refused to take sides, with the destruction of our culture and our memory. People wonder what happened to Mars, to the planets that used to be in the orbit which is now the asteroid belt. Our arrogance happened.

"With the destruction of everything we knew, life became harder. After the war was finished the species we now know as the Vorlons came to Earth. They finished what the Shadows had started, and then started teaching everybody the basics of survival in the rougher land they had left to us all.

"While some were teaching, others were starting the first manipulations on human genes to produce telepaths and installing an atmospheric distribution system for and series of chemicals that enhanced the evolution of telepaths. These chemicals had some effects that the Vorlons did not intend." He stopped his narration, they watched as a frown appeared on his face. "At least, I think they didn't mean for them to happen. Anyway, these chemical compounds worked correctly on the majority of the planets population. On us, in our latent immortal form they worked the same, it was with the full immortals that the damage happened on. 

"The chemicals made each of us more paranoid. More likely to react with violence, they also masked the distinctive 'buzz' or 'aura' that every full immortal used to able to tell each other apart with. It was now uninformative, devoid of the emotions and the identifiers that used to be there.

"After the Vorlons left, the Shadows reappeared. They offered the last immortal on Earth a great prize, a reward. So began the Game, our greatest tragedy." Cassandra was watching the mortals stunned faces as Methos took a break from telling his story to take a drink.

"Well, keep going." Susan Ivanova's impatient statement seemed to stun everyone out of the stupor that the talk had put them into.

Sheridan watched as the explanation continued, he noticed that the woman who had declared her name to be Cassandra seemed to be relaxing, moving ever so closer to the man who was speaking. She didn't seem to be aware that as she relaxed she moved closer, nor did he seem to notice when he put his arm around her.

* * * * * * * *

****

Outside Psi-Corps Re-education camp 14, Mars

"You're sure we are supposed to be doing this now?" The question came again from Samuel. Mordechai rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dammit. You can decode the message yourself if you want." He held up a data crystal. Ever since he had found out about these camps fifty years ago, he had pledged himself to rescuing the people trapped in them. They were too much like the place he had died first. After all Hitler had called his 'relocation' camps, Dachau had been hell on earth. He just hoped the people in these camps were being treated better.

"No, that's fine. The ship is standing by?" Samuel's words had broken his train of thought. He still thought Nick didn't have enough people to do this, but then these were who was available.

* * * * * * * *

****

Babylon 5, Captain's Office

Sheridan was half-listening to the narrative on the search for the chemical dispensers and half-watching in astonishment the way Cassandra had snuggled into the man who's name he still didn't know and the way he seemed to accept it, if he even noticed it.

"So, Grace, Duncan, Nick, Amanda and myself found the control centre buried in the Himalayas and, after managing to decipher some of the controls, turned it off. That was some seventy years ago. Twenty years after that and the Game officially came to an end with the death of the last dedicated player. Now we immortals just live out our lives, as peacefully and safely as possible."

Zack nearly chuckled as the looks of thoughtfulness covered the faces of three mortals that he deemed friends, then he nearly choked as he saw the way the Captain had seemingly melded herself to Methos.

"May we ask some questions?" Stephen's question distracted everyone from the group 'look' at Zack as he coughed and spluttered at the end of the sofa.

"Of course, Stephen." Cassandra answered him, her voice softer than anyone there, save Methos, had ever heard. "Are you alright, Zack?"

"Fine, * cough * Never better."

"Just what is your name and how old are you?" Sheridan's question was definitely directed at Methos.

"Which name?"

"Your real one."

"Ah. It's Methos, and I'm somewhere around the six thousand year mark, age-wise." His nonchalant manner and the ease of his answer caught them rather by surprise. The sheer number of years rather surprised them as well. Even Marcus looked at him with a blank face.


	8. Victories and Skirmishes

Disclaimers: Babylon 5 and Highlander are not mine. I'm just using the basis to write some interesting ideas down. This is an AU story.

Notes: 1. This takes places just after Phoenix Rising (S5 Ep12). 

2. This story is a Crossover with Highlander. 

3. The Game has been over for 50 years, revealed as a false feeling brought on by some compounds in the atmosphere (Vorlon tampering).

4. // … // indicates telepathic conversation.

5._ italics_ are thoughts.

**Chapter 8 – Victories and Skirmishes**

The questions had come thick and fast after the first answer had been absorbed. The reaction to one of Ivanova's questions was quite amusing. She inquired as to what their precise relationship was and then burst out laughing after they sprang apart looking incredibly embarrassed.

With the question and answer session over, they all stood and went to leave the room. Sheridan left, deep in discussion with Stephen Franklin. Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole left together as well. Zack excused himself and was leaving the room when a muttered curse made him turn. Methos had obviously been trying to follow him out and was currently pulling at his collar as Cassandra had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Just where do you think your going?" The question hissed out of her mouth. "You still have a great deal of explaining to do Methos." She pushed him back into a chair.

The grin that they both noticed on Zack's face caused two highly irritated older immortals to glare at him. Zack held his hands up in a placating manner. "I'm going. I'm going."

* * * * * * * *

****

Telepath and Extra-sensory Committee, EarthGov Senate

The Chairman whacked the gavel against the rest. It struck him as incredibly ironic that after all the progress in the last three hundred years, they still used a gavel to start a sitting on the Committee. "The Committee is called to order. Before us today is Mister Warren Crowne. Mr Crowne, please begin."

"Thank you, Mister Chairman." The man calling himself Warren Crowne this decade stood. "Mister Chairman, honourable Committee members. I represent a section of the business world that feels that the monopoly that the Psi-Corps has on telepaths and the regulations on them as being restrictive and somewhat arcane in nature.

"To solve this problem, we studied the original laws and actual EarthGov restrictions on telepaths." Everybody was stunned, murmurs filled the Committee room. This was not a closed meeting. The Chairman rather thought that he might have to make it one. He gaveled the meeting to order again.

"Thank you, Mister Chairman. To continue, we found that the only real restriction on telepaths, by law, was that they 'were to be registered with an EarthGov recognised organisation. As such, they would have to adhere to the regulations of that body as if they were laws.' That, Mister Chairman, is a direct quote from the Telepath Act, Paragraph 13 to be precise.

"In that vein, Mister Chairman, honoured members, we would like you to recognise a new organisation and grant it equal rights and responsibilities with the Psi-Corps." A man in a Psi-Cop uniform was sitting at the back of the room with his mouth open and a blank look on his face as he tried to process what exactly was happening.

* * * * * * * *

****

Babylon 5, Zack Allan's Quarters

Lyta stood at the door, she still had not fully processed what had happened to her on Mars. Nor did she understand her new connection with Zack, it was a permanent telepathic link, at least she thought it was. She knew where he was, and with just a little probe, what he was doing almost constantly. It was distracting. She could close it out, but anytime she relaxed and forgot about it, it came back. The subtle sense of knowing. She KNEW him now, utterly and completely, all 63 years of his life. He was, quite literally, an open book. She just hoped that the link went both ways.

As she reached for the announcer, the door hissed open and his voice floated out to her. "Come on in, Lyta. We have some things to discuss." The easily controlled voice had a hint of suppressed violence, but she stepped in anyway. She trusted Zack, and apart from the fallout with that Byron incident, which he was right about she admitted, they had been friends. She still had gaps in her memory from when Vorlon mental programming had controlled her actions. But nothing prepared her for what saw. 

The door had slid shut behind her, almost catching her jacket. Lyta saw Zack, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. He was sitting, the soles of his feet together, hands on his knees, but that wasn't what surprised her. He was sitting TWO feet ABOVE the floor, on thin air.

* * * * * * * *

****

Unmarked Freighter, Near Sol System Jumpgate

The raid had gone as planned. Although the casualties had been a little higher than expected. They now had almost 1200 telepaths crowded onto a ship with a maximum life support capacity of only 800. It would be a race to see what happened. Death from oxygen deprivation or life at Babylon 5.

* * * * * * * * 

****

Next Morning, Babylon 5, Captain's quarters

Cassandra woke to the sound of her link chiming for her attention. She grabbed it from the bedside table and snuggled back into the body of the man she had loved for more than three millennia as she answered it. "Lochley."

"Captain," Lieutenant Corwin's voice filtered through the link, "We recorded a news segment that I think you should see."

"Alright, Lieutenant. Send it to my rooms Babcom unit."

"Yes, ma'am."

She deactivated her link. She needed to get up, but she really, really didn't want to. A smirk appeared on her face, if she had to get up then so did he. Cassandra faced the sleeping man and, after bracing herself, heaved him out of the bed. The solid thump after he disappeared from view confirmed contact with the floor. A few seconds later a dishevelled head appeared.

"What did you do that for?" Methos plaintively queried.

"I have to get up, if I have to get up, so do you." Cassandra thought the reasoning quite logical.

"Women." She heard him mutter as he slumped back out of sight.

* * * * * * * * 

****

Sol System Jumpgate 

The two men and three women currently crewing the bridge watched in dismay as the gate activated in the swirling blue that indicated an incoming vessel. The dismay grew to horror as Starfuries began appearing from the gate, marked with the Black Omega of the Psi Corps squadron.

"Omega 1 to unidentified freighter. Stop your engines and open your shuttle bay doors. I will not ask again." The radio crackled as looks were exchanged on the bridge. Unnoticed by the other four, the current ranking officer on the bridge communicated to others in the shuttle bay. As they raced for odd looking black ovoid ships, the officer cut the engines.

To the Starfuries, it seemed like the freighter was cooperating. The drive plume had vanished and the vessel was little slow to open the bay doors. When the doors finally did open they got the shock of their lives. Four of the ovoid craft left the bay with the last one out the doors closed with a speed that showed the freighter had been modified.

On the bridge of the freighter, the other four watched in shock as the woman they thought they knew flipped open a hidden panel and activated four switches. They could hear the generators start to whine as the additional circuits took them to their design parameters.

Cierdwyn winced as she saw Starfury fire impact the freighter then relaxed as no apparent damage appeared. _Katherine got the shields up._ She swung her reconstructed Atlantean fighter around and engaged the Starfuries. Alarms beeped as a shot hit her fighter, but the armored hull with the shielding held. A twist of the controls and her fighter performed a tight flip, realigning with the group of Starfuries that was starting to break up.

It was over in minutes. The technical superiority of the craft designed with immortal knowledge of Atlantean design and energy shielding systems had guaranteed victory once the battle had begun.

* * * * * * * * 

****

ISN Broadcast

"In an announcement today, the Senate has granted an additional licence to the newly formed Registered Telepath Organisation. This licence is the first break in the Psi Corps monopoly on telepaths and their assignments. According to confidential sources the rules for telepaths choosing to register with RTO are significantly relaxed compared with the Psi Corps.

In other News. On Mars today the Psi Corps together with the Spokesman for Mars Security announced a level two security restriction on all movement to and from the surface. This measure has been implemented to try and contain the individuals that assisted the attack on several Psi Corps Re-education Camps."


	9. Meetings and Gatherings

Disclaimers: Babylon 5 and Highlander are not mine. I'm just using the basis to write some interesting ideas down. This is an AU story.

Notes: 1. This takes places just after Phoenix Rising (S5 Ep12). 

2. This story is a Crossover with Highlander. 

3. The Game has been over for 50 years, revealed as a false feeling brought on by some compounds in the atmosphere (Vorlon tampering).

4. // … // indicates telepathic conversation.

5._ italics_ are thoughts.

****

Chapter 9 – Meetings and Gatherings

The next day

Susan Ivanova was currently making her way to the third gym. It had been booked by Adam Dawson for use in training. Marcus had said last night that he would be training with the older immortal, and that Lyta would also training. You could call her jealous but she did not believe that she could in any way compare to the thin, beautiful telepath. She had always regarded herself as slightly, well, frumpy. She passed one of Zack's security men on the way in. 

The clash of steel against steel was ringing around the room. The first thing she saw was a shock to her system. Lyta and Zack were sparring, both breathing heavily and sweating, as swords clashed. Long sword against Katana. The second thing she noticed made her wonder if she had stepped though a dimensional portal. Methos was clearly beating the Ranger with a Minbari fighting pike.

Susan winced as she saw a particularly nasty strike land, the snapping of ribs audible, as Marcus flew backwards into a bench that didn't appear to belong there.

"What the hell?" Susan could barely recognise her own voice as reflexes kicked in and she led with a spin kick that Methos barely avoided. She tried to follow him but felt strikes impact her body, the next thing she knew she was staring at the ceiling with Marcus' voice asking if she was okay.

* * * * * * * *

****

Nick Wolfe's quarters, Babylon 5

Nick and Amanda were reading a StellarCom message on the BabCom unit in their room. It was from the freighter Resurrection and explained what happened when they left the Sol System. Both of them were rather dismayed that the Psi Corps had even got out there in the first place. They also saw that it had been copied to the colony that the immortals were concentrating on.

Amanda reacted first. "We need to tell the old man and Cassie about this." Nick winced, part of the deal he did with Methos for the Atlantean information included that the hardware would not be used until they had sufficient weaponry to allow the colony to withstand an attack by anyone. Amanda caught the wince. "It's almost able to defend itself, love. Just relax, Darling, I'll take the blame… or the credit."

Both Nick and Amanda had seen the ISN segment on the formation of the new telepath registration body. It was surprising how quickly the ranks had swelled, at the last bulletin the RTO had almost two thousand members. Primarily these came from the camps after some of the initial recruits had gone in and explained the differences between the two organisations. It had surprises them, the way membership climbed. Lyta had joined very early on. Other Psi Corps members had also switched, enjoying for the first time the freedoms that the rest of humanity took for granted. It made the strike they had organised on some Psi Corps camps a waste of effort, but fun to plan nonetheless.

* * * * * * * *

****

ISN Broadcast

"…With the RTO membership numbers at fifteen thousand and still climbing. The Senate's decision appears to be a very popular one with telepaths. ISN polls of business and government departments have found an almost ecstatic agreement with the statement that they would prefer to work with RTO registered telepaths rather than the Psi Corps. This early reaction after only two days of operation is far more positive than even the most optimistic prediction. It remains to be seen whether or not this initial surge of goodwill is indicative of things to come.

"In other news, Mars security has finally stepped down from the level 2 alert it was placed onto after the attack on some Psi Corps Re-education Camps earlier this week. Proxima 3 has increased imports on several …"

* * * * * * * *

****

Babylon 5, Captain's Office

"You WHAT?" The explosion of sound brought winces to the two faces that were looking at an infuriated Methos. Cassandra looked rather bemused by the whole situation.

"Relax, Darling, they couldn't just let them board, you know." Amanda's composed features showed no stress, despite the wince that had crossed her face just before. It was something nobody had really seen before, an immortal hyperventilating. Cassandra was watching him, worried for him and for them, sometimes his hold on sanity and civilisation could get extremely thin.

Methos controlled himself with effort. "And why couldn't you let them board?" Cassandra winced as the tone of the question registered, she had heard that tone from him before. If their answers weren't very good…

The explanations came out in a jumble of words. Slowly, pointed questions from both Methos and Cassandra, had the whole story brought to light. The explanation left Cassandra banging her head into the Captain's desk and Methos swearing, at least the rest of them thought he was swearing, they couldn't understand him.

Cassandra sat with her head in her hands as she listened to Methos finish a particularly nasty epithet in Ancient Egyptian, before starting up again in Sumerian. She moved so that she was resting her chin on her hands and waited for Methos to calm down. She saw Zack enter the room, stop, turn around and leave. The incongruity of it left her fighting the giggles as Methos continued his swearing marathon.

Several hours later, Methos was once again thinking rationally. His instructions had been to the point and rather drastic. Nobody really liked it, Cassandra protested the assignment of the active squadron on the freighter to the station. Zack didn't like that Methos wanted the B5 security people armed with Atlantean hand weapons. And Nick and Amanda didn't like the fact that the colony wasn't going to get its full complement of fighter squadrons just yet.

* * * * * * * *

****

Wing 3 Training room, Atlantis (Earth colony 183)

Kyra Ryan spun, her sword whipping around to engage her husbands saber. She seemed to falter as he used the edge to slip her blade past him and ended the move by placing the flat of the blade against her neck. She froze, the habit of millennia overriding the more recent trust placed by memory and love, and her mind flashed back 220 years.

****

African Jungle, 220 years ago

Kyra ran. She ran though the jungle away from the three that were hunting her. Broadsword strapped to her back, she pushed her way into a clearing when the buzz of another immortal hit her.

She had her sword out and ready, so when she sensed the blade slicing it's way towards her back. She spun, sword leading. The clash of steel filled the clearing as her assailant use a vicious move to sever the tendons in her hand while sending her sword spinning, to land in the dirt of the jungle floor a good three meters from where she stood.

She stiffened as the blade caressed her neck, she was on her knees hugging the wounded limb to her body. She felt rather than heard or saw her opponent move around, he used his blade to tip her head up. As she took in her assailant's dirty and ripped clothes and his matted hair and beard, she almost sighed in relief. It wasn't one of the ones that had been hunting her for the better part of two weeks.

His voice sounded rusty, as if it hadn't been used in years. "What are you doing here?" 

His question was answered before she opened her mouth, as the three that had been chasing her came into sensing range. She watched as his eyes went cold and hard, then grunted as she felt a knife drive into her heart. Her last thought was that he seemed familiar somehow.

When she revived, she was surprised. She honestly had thought herself dead, permanently. Her pleasure stopped when she tried to get up, she found herself securely bound, unable to move more than a few centimetres in any direction. 

She was able to move her head slightly, so she tried to see where she was. It was a clearing of some kind, but a very unusual one as she couldn't see the sky and no tree trunk was in sight. Also visible was her sword and the hilts of three others. They appeared to have been driven into the ground about a metre back from their heads.

She felt the returning buzz of immortals reviving before she heard the gasps for air next to her.

"Ah good. Everybody's awake again." The same raspy/rusty voice commented. "It's time to find out just what you all are doing here." The face from before appeared over her, ignoring the protests from the three men to get their side first, the immortal placed his hands either side of her head. Suddenly Kyra felt like someone had attached a live power cable to her head. She heard screams, incoherent and loud, and realised that they were hers, then as fast as it started, it stopped. She lay there dazed as the strange unknown immortal moved on. She heard the screams similar to hers three more times.

She felt the Quickening, heard the harsh protests, the begging and pleading before another Quickening, and saw it strike next to her. The strange immortal appeared before her, his grin slightly crazed. His sword fell a third time and he moved rapidly away from the area.

Kyra screamed as the Quickening hit her. Lives and memories flashing without retention. 

She left the jungle a week later, and despite questioning the familiar seeming immortal somewhat relentlessly , no answers and an invitation to return whenever she felt the need.

****

Present

Kyra snapped to the present when she felt an impact on her leg, looking down she saw a pixie-like face framed by white-blond hair. "Daddy beat you again, Mommy." Her daughters statement of the obvious brought a smile to the faces of both parents.

"Course he did, sweetheart. Now get to school." Unusual for many children, she watched as Katherine Emily Ryan yelled with delight, grabbed her bag and was out the door with a screamed, "BYE!".

A bottle of water held in a callused hand, provoked a sigh. "Thanks, Rich." The water was cool. "She's going to be so disappointed."

"Why do you think that, love?" His expression showed how curious he was to her reasons for that statement. She gave him a dirty look.

"We're both going to the Conclave on B5. So she's coming with us, and going to be missing school and her friends." 

"She's known we were going for the past five days. Don't you think she would've mentioned it? Quit borrowing trouble." Richard Ryan enfolded his wife of 180 years in a hug that was far to intimate for the wing training area, but neither cared.

* * * * * * * *

****

Babylon 5, two days later

Corwin stepped up to report as Captain Lochley entered the Control Center of the massive station. The Wolf Industries freighter bearing an additional squadron and their control officer had arrived last night, replacements weren't that odd, but these definitely were. The black ovoid craft were nothing like he had ever seen, from the conversations with the pilots had revealed very little about them or their use. Again the Wolfe Industry people refitting one of the launch bays weren't unusual with a new type of fighter, but what were they installing around the stations hull at precise intervals. The Captain was keeping her month shut, as was Chief Allan and the President. Corwin was definitely annoyed, his Watcher contacts had similarly come up with nothing. And over the last 12 hours a number of RTO registered telepaths had come aboard. Not to mention the immortals that were apparently on their way to the station. Yep, it was going to be a very stressful couple of days.s


	10. Conclave Day One

Disclaimers: Babylon 5 and Highlander are not mine. I'm just using the basis to write some interesting ideas down. This is an AU story.

Notes: 1. This takes places just after Phoenix Rising (S5 Ep12). 

2. This story is a Crossover with Highlander. 

3. The Game has been over for 50 years, revealed as a false feeling brought on by some compounds in the atmosphere (Vorlon tampering).

4. // … // indicates telepathic conversation.

5._ italics are thoughts._

Chapter 10 – Conclave Day One Zephyr 01,  Babylon 5 external firing range 

Cassandra watched as the two crowbars from her launchers pulverised a small asteroid into gravel, and remembered back two days. She and Corwin, along with President Sheridan, Zack Allan, and Michael Garibaldi were getting a briefing from Katherine about the capabilities of the new 'old' fighter. After listed its capabilities, she had announced its name, Zephyr. Cassandra had snorted trying to contain her laughter, calling a fighter like that a 'soft, mild wind' was way too ironic for her taste.

After seeing what two of the medium sized fighters could do to the firing range, the pilots of the Starfury squadrons had definitely agreed with her. They had dubbed the Zephyr squadron, the Black Holes, usually shortened to Holes, much to the dismay of the pilots of the Zephyr fighter craft. It was, she knew, a backhanded compliment about the capabilities of the matte black fighter but that didn't mean they liked the derogatory nickname.

She was out here getting some stress relief. The Conclave began later today, and despite many areas just sending delegations, there was still just over nine thousand immortals on the station. She shuddered to think what an actual full Conclave would do to some areas. Places like Atlantis, that had nearly five thousand immortals, had only sent six to hold all their proxies, otherwise they'd halve the population of the colony.

* * * * * * * *

Amphitheatre 2, later 

Methos looked around, everything was ready. It had been a bitch to set up the electronic voting system, especially with all the proxies registered for this. He really hoped that the people that actually came to this wouldn't object to the 'observers' he had invited along.

Cassandra entered the room, looking around. She noticed Methos on the stage, they were going to use that area for the Moderator, the observers and the local immortals. She was quite impressed at the speed with which Methos and the local techs had set up the voting system in the Amphitheatre. She approached the stage with the rapid ground eating pace that had seemed to colour her life recently.

"Cass," Methos acknowledged her presence without even turning to look at her as he finished entering some the proxy vote registrations. She nearly hit him for calling her the wrong name but realised that there wasn't anybody able to hear it, even at the extremes humans are sometimes capable of.

"We ready?" Her question was almost rhetorical. He answered after hitting the enter key one last time.

"Quite," he turned and took in her Earth Force uniform, "You're going to be wearing that?" His tone was incredulous. She knew he meant that she had another commission, one with the immortal forces, that most people would find less offensive than an Earth Force uniform.

"Its who I am at the moment, my dear." And after patting him on the cheek like she would a two year old, she left.

Later 

The buzz in the room from thousands of whispered conversations was quite loud. Methos hoped that Sheridan and the others had understood the terms with which they could be present at the Conclave. After all, only those living under Atlantean law and immortals were allowed to vote. There was only one place that was happening, his eyes automatically found the delegation from Atlantis. Twelve people to represent a colony of nearly 13 thousand people. Six mortals and six immortals.

Glancing towards the other on the stage, his eyes found Cassandra's. A slight smile and a small inclination of her head calmed his nerves. Methos pressed the button marked 'chime'.

Conversations stopped as the three tones rang throughout the amphitheatre. Methos smiled slightly and then pressed the agenda button on his console. "First order of business," his amplified voice stated, "Are there any objections to the president of the Interstellar Alliance and some aides observing the meeting?" He watched the tally rise, sometimes jumping up due to the proxies registered in the system. In calling the Conclave, Methos had declared himself moderator and forfeited his right to vote at this one, he watched the vote tally.

Cassandra had voted among the first and was watching the tally rise rather nervously. She knew her love had staked a lot on actually letting John and the others observe the Conclave, a single objection would start a debate and require a three quarters majority to approve the decision, not to mention holding up the real reason this was called by several hours. She let out an inaudible sigh as she saw the last vote tick over. Now they could get down to business.

Methos nodded to the security man on the door. He opened the door and escorted the President's party to their seats. When they were seated he continued. 

"And now that that's decided on, to the important business. For many years, many of us have been concerned with the way the Psi Corps was turning into the villains from a bad movie. They have gathered considerable resources in their attempt to prove that they are the superior species. They are quite prepared to …" He was cut off by a yell from the stands, "Just get on with it!"

His glare at the smirking offender was broken when he heard a familiar giggle from the side. Sighing, he activated the voting line again. Slumping back into his seat, he glared at his demurely smiling lover.

"Now don't get yourself in a tizzy, my dear. After all, he is our son." Cassandra's smile was now definitely a smirk. She nearly laughed out loud at the disbelief on his face.

* * * * * * * *

Mars 

Bester was fuming inside, although his face had its customary non-expression. The Director had informed him that he had made the RTO aware of the situation regarding the Psi Cop in training that had apparently flipped, and their assessment of where he might be heading. Bester had the list of RTO people on Babylon 5's security roster. His current anger was directed solely at one Lyta Alexander. Apart from the fact that she was listed as one of the leaders of the RTO, she was apparently in charge of the telepaths in security on B5.

It wasn't enough that he was slowly trying to change the Psi-Corps from the inside. She just had to go help start a rival agency. Now he had two trainees to shepherd while trying to fight off the Senate's questions about the Psi-Corps charter and what actually has been happening.

* * * * * * * *

Babylon 5, Captain's quarters 

Cassandra felt safe. So very safe with his arms around her. She had made it up to him for her little teasing spat during the Conclave's first day, there would be two more after all, plenty of time to tease him some more. She shivered with pleasure as his breath caressed her neck, before a question broke the mood.

"Does he know?" Methos dragged her attention back to the present. He could see that she really didn't want to answer the question.

Cassandra rolled over, her eyes spitting fire. "No, just what was I going to tell him? Hi, Nick. I know you don't remember me, but I'm your mother." Methos almost recoiled at her venom, instead he pulled her close again. And held his weeping lover close as she cried for her children, all the ones she had never got to raise.

* * * * * * * * 

Babylon 5, Security office 

Zack was finishing up the last reports when he felt her enter. The soft footsteps combined with her unique presence and scent, creating something that was uniquely Lyta Alexander entering a room. Zack felt her stop behind him, just before he felt her hands on his shoulders.

"You're all tense." Zack sighed as his loves hands began a gentle circular movement that instantly started to relax his shoulder muscles. He finished the last piece of paperwork for the day with a flourish. And when the sequence of movement ended Lyta found herself staring up into the face of her soul mate. The man that made her complete. Funny how he was right in front of her for all those years.

* * * * * * * * 

Babylon 5, Training Area 4 

Marcus Cole was thinking hard as he whipped his fighting pike around and started into another form. He was new to immortality, one of the very young ones. Barely thirty and he had as much say in the issues that affected them all as one hundred times his age. He hadn't seen Susan today, she was seeing to the repair and restocking of her ship. Which was something of a relief after the screaming session that happened after that little sparring incident with Methos.

The look of disbelief on her face that day had started the chuckles from both of them, which had in turn triggered the rant that had exploded out of the usually controlled Susan. Marcus was still annoyed that his teacher had disappeared and left him to face her ire. He asked Methos just what he was doing, abandoning him to Ivanova's tender mercies. Methos' answer still astounded him.

"What, you think I'm stupid?"

* * * * * * * *


End file.
